This disclosure relates to a surgical device, and more particularly to a bone void plug that may be utilized to temporarily or permanently plug or dam a bone void.
Reconstructive procedures are commonly performed to diagnose and treat musculoskeletal injuries. For example, ligament reconstruction, bone resurfacing and/or joint replacement may be performed utilizing a variety of arthroscopic reconstruction procedures. Many reconstructive procedures, such as anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, often require drilling bone sockets, tunnels or other openings in bone for accommodating one or more surgical fixation devices. The formation of these openings creates a bone void.
It may become necessary to fill bone voids with a bone void filler, such as during a revision procedure, in order to stabilize the bone or restore the bone as close as possible to its original anatomical structure. Advancements in this field of technology are desirable.